Talk:Uchiha Clan Downfall
Relevance Okay, so somehow tell me how the following is irrelevant to the page. The page is discussing how, after the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox incident, some people looked at the Uchiha with suspicion because a fully matured Sharingan could exert some influence over the Nine-Tails. Shouldn't it also be added as a sidenote, in parenthesis even, that the Shodai Hokage's Wood Release, which remains alive in Yamato, also is capable of affected the Demon Fox? We are talking about what can affect it and how it changed people's perceptions. --Justentizang (talk) 17:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :But Yamato cannot force the fox to destroy a village. In addition, Konoha obviously did not suspect a ten-year-old to be involved in the incident. To mention Yamato would be like mentioning the pre-Konoha history of the Uchiha, as it is loosely relevant in the whole Uchiha v Senju tragedy of the affair. ''~SnapperT '' 17:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Gee, must be nice to be a moderator, huh? You can do whatever the hell you want and screw everyone else over. Anyways, the pre-Konoha founding period should also be mentioned, since we're detailing all the things that led up to the Uchiha's dissent with the village, which eventually led to this massacre. But forget it, I'm done here; you're just too stubborn and I don't have time to be on the internet all day long. Do whatever you want. --Justentizang (talk) 17:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY! That's not very nice!--'NinjaSheik' 17:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, well, Snapper2 isn't very nice. He keeps on undoing my edits and then he uses his magic admin powers to block other people from editing, so only his version is allowed. --Justentizang (talk) 17:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Snapper2 is doing what he thinks it best! He works hard on this wiki, and he's been here longer! That's why I respect him, and you should too. You're only mad because you can't have your way.--'NinjaSheik' 17:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, the myth that seniority somehow implies superiority. If he's so great, can he at least give a reason why he is undoing my edits? All he says is "not necessary" and leaves it at that. The information is relevant. And yes, I do get pissed off when a random jerk decides to block progress or advancement. ::::A very fanboyish response NinjaSheik, but yes he wouldn't be where he was if he didn't know what he was doing. However that is all irrelevant to the article at hand. The issue Justenizang, is that all of that his absolutely nothing to do with the Uchiha Massacre. That is information best left to the Nine-Tails page, not this one.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::It's a perk of sorts. Some guideline somewhere says that, when there's a conflict, you stick with the pre-conflict version until the discussion is over, which in this case would be no mention of Yamato. :::If the pre-Konoha history is to be mentioned, one might also wish to mention Madara's involvement since he is so centric to that topic. Then it might be prudent to mention he survived the epic HashMad fight. Then that he founded Akatsuki. Then what Akastuki has done and how its actions relate to other characters. In the end, this article would cover seven different topics. :::Also, Snapper2 doesn't understand why, of the 33 words you added, you would be so offended that I removed 10 of those words. Or why Snapper2 is the sole heretic given that three other people reverted you as well. ''~SnapperT '' 17:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also Note: Snapper2 is considered the nice admin. I am the one who will straight out block you for a while for juvenile crap like changing another users name to jerk. Your move buddy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To TheUltimate 3: well, I checked on the Nine-tails page to see if the bit about how its attack made the people of Konoha more suspicious towards the Uchiha, and lo and behold, there's no mention that that Shodai's power could also control it. And what do you know, it's blocked from regular members editing it. And please don't tell me peple wouldn't suspect a 10-year old. They're ninja. Kakashi made jonin at what, 11, 12? So...what do you admins do all day? Just check the site every 5 seconds? --Justentizang (talk) 18:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's protected for an unrelated reason. Can the Nine-Tails use it tails like a monkey can? Someone thinks so. Perhaps try Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. I can see an aside about Yamato's abilities being relevant enough to that topic to not feel compelled to remove it. ''~SnapperT '' 18:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I would think the monkey comment would come from when it picked up a tree with its tail. SimAnt 18:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wasn't that Gamabunta transformed as the Nine-tails? (Naruto vs Gaara fight) --Justentizang (talk) 18:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I can't remember the fox doing that. But then I don't pay as close attention to these things as I should. ''~SnapperT '' 19:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) madara and parents which episode/chapter did it say that madara helped itachi murdur the uchiha clan? where did it say itachi killed his parents last? :Itachi killed his parents then fled the village right after.If you read and or even watched Naruto you'd know this--Cerez☺ (talk) 16:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::In chapter 385 page 3-5 Itachi claims that Madara helped him and in chapter 400 page 9 Madara says that he helped. Jacce | Talk | 18:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Whereabouts Possibly add to Trivia section Inside Madara's labrotory there are countertops filled with preserved sharingan. And Danzo has 10 sharingan in his arm, could it have been likely that Tobi agreed to take all of the Killed uchiha's Sharingan excluding 5 for Danzo to keep quiet?(UubPathnik (talk) 23:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC)) :It could also be possible that he's been robbing graves and collecting them for years. Orrr that they aren't really sharingans just golf balls that Tobi coloured on.--Cerez365™ 23:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Kanji Can someone get the kanji for the "Uchiha Clan Massacre" phrase? Otherwise, we would have to rename the page as "Uchiha Incident", as that one has the kanji. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Kanji isn't required for a page name.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::But if it is available, then shouldn't it be the more official "Uchiha Incident"? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I mean, the moment we figured out it was and not the unofficial term "Abandoned Uchiha Hideout", we changed it and even deleted the latter redirect link. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Abandoned was unnecessary. It was an Uchiha Hideout. Why we had abandoned in the name is beyond me, but it was unnecessary. Note I'm not arguing to change the name or not. I'm of the "wait until more people besides myself say stuff before chiming in" sort of mind. I'm just pointing out that kanji is not required for a page name. Otherwise Invasion of Konoha would become "Konoha Crash", which is incredibly misleading.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 01:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, true. But I like to point out that "Konoha Kuzushi" should translate to "Konoha Destruction" or "Destruction of Konoha", as Kuzushi doesn't really mean "Crash". However, kanji is necessary when available. Only stuff like Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and Invasion of Pain does not have the official names (yet) does not need kanji. When available, we really should add to it, such as all those unnamed techniques when they are properly named. But, yeah, lets wait for some more opinion. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I just want to point out, Konoha Destruction is ALSO misleading.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, then "Destruction of Konoha" sounds good. I mean, some techniques have names that do not explain the effects right on the spot. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Both were misleading. I choose to say one because adding 'of' didn't seem worth it >.>--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 03:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but as for Uchiha Clan Massacre, we'll wait, right? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Any more opinions? Should we move it or keep it as it is? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 20:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I see no problem in keeping the current name. I don't recall there ever being an official name for this event. Omnibender - Talk - 20:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)